Carter Winston
Carter Winston was a famed human trader and philanthropist of the 23rd century. Winston earned several fortunes during his career, and repeatedly used his wealth to assist Federation colonies in times of need. ( ) Biography Prior to his birth, Winston's parents were nearly killed by pirates, but were saved by the actions of Starfleet. He later felt that if weren't for Starfleet, he wouldn't be alive. In his career, Winston dealt with Pentalians and Rigellians. He even visited the Rigel Trading World and said he "came back with most of my shirt". He relied on his Federation contacts for his business. By reference stardate 1/7701 (circa 2238), Carter Winston represented the Resources Corporation of Deneva, and a contractor for a classified engineering development project at the Lalande 8 mining complex. He was also a delegate for Deneva at the Second Babel Conference, and was in favor of holding the Federation together. Winston later assisted in brokering a deal between the Federation and the Klingon Empire, exchanging information on advanced warp technology for maintaining secrecy around the actions of Chief of Staff for the Federation Starfleet Marcus van Diemen. ( ) In 2259, when a crop failure on Cerberus threatened the colony there, Winston donated his own funds to see the colonists through the crisis. Among those colonists was Joanna McCoy, daughter of Leonard McCoy. Sometime before 2264, Winston became engaged to Starfleet officer Anne Nored. ( ) Winston and Nored visited Pangea on a relief mission, remaining there for four months. ( ) In 2264, Winston went missing when his one-man ship was caught in a meteor storm and crashed on the planet . He was badly injured, but Vendorian surgeons healed him and assigned him to the care of one of their number. He developed a close relationship with his carer, a Vendorian who would eventually adopt his personality and be outcast for it. He lived marooned on their world for some time before finally succumbing to his injuries and dying in 2265. :The episode says that Winston lived for almost a year while the novelization says he lived for four years. Winston's fate and whereabouts remained unknown to the Federation until 2269. The Vendorian shapeshifter who cared for Winston, now working as a Romulan spy, posed as him so it could board the and drive into the Romulan Neutral Zone. However, due to its adopted love for Anne Nored, the Winston-Vendorian had a change-of-heart and saved the Enterprise instead. ( ) :Carter was said to be about 50 years old at StarTrek.com, but in his late 30s in the episode's novelization. Quotes *"There are three kinds of people I don't want to face while making a deal: Vulcan bankers, Tellarite lawyers, or anybody Orion." ( ) Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline in which John Frederick Paxton destroyed Starfleet Command and ended the talks for the Coalition of Planets in 2155, Winston was a successful businessman who was elected Prime Minister of United Earth in 2264. Shortly after entering office, his government petitioned for membership of the Interstellar Coalition. ( |A Less Perfect Union}}) Appendices Appearances * * * |A Less Perfect Union}} References * * Connections External links * * Carter Winston article at StarTrek.com. category:humans category:humans (23rd century) category:merchants category:businessmen category:2265 deaths